Lucius Noctis
Lucius Noctis bol Rytierom Jedi v období pred Klonovými Vojnami, bojovníkom za slobodu a Sithským Akolytom. Pochádzal z kráľovského rodu planéty Thalia a bol bastardom cisára Noticia Tiberia I. Preukazoval mohutné zdatnosti v používaní Sily a boji so svetelným mečom, bol jedným z najmocnejších akolytov Dartha Sidiousa počas Klonových Vojen. Celý život balancoval na hrane Svetlej a Temnej strany a nakoniec zomrel v absolútnej jednote so Silou v roku 5 BBY na Alderaane, rukou preživšieho rytiera Jedi, Nathaniela Organu. Biografia Narodenie a ranné detstvo (46-36 BBY) Lucius Tiberius Noctis, ako znie jeho celé meno sa narodil v roku 46 BBY ako tretí syn cisára Noticia Tiberia I. Už odmalička vyrastal v tieni svojich dvoch starších bratov a nikdy sa nezaujímal o vysokú politiku ako oni. Bavilo ho učiť sa o ďalekých planétach a hviezdnych sústavách a nachádzal oblubu v boji so svojimi rovesníkmi. Jeho citlivosť na Silu si ako prvý všimol twi´lecky majster Yourran Garko pri jeho diplomatickej návšteve na kráľovskom dvore Thalie v roku 37 BBY. Rok na to, keď mal Lucius 10, dozvedel sa jeho otec strašnú pravdu - Lucius nebol jeho synom ale synom istého armádneho generála Thalie, s ktorým ho podviedla jeho žena. Cisár dal okamžite generála Sennia aj svoju ženu popraviť ohavným spôsobom a aby zmyl hanbu zo svojho rodu, rozhodol sa bastarda svojej ženy taktiež obetovať bohom. Vtedy však zasiahol majster Jedi Yourran Garko a požiadal cisára aby chlapca ušetril. Po dlhom prehováraní cisár Noticius nakoniec súhlasil, odobral chlapcovi meno vznešeného rodu Tiberiovcov a poslal ho preč spolu s rytierom Jedi. Neskôr však Lucius zistil, že pravda je iná a Noticius v skutočnosti je jeho otcom. Problémom bolo že to zistila jeho manželka a bola by ho verejne zostudila. Preto sa tomu musel cisár zabrániť a rozhodol sa obetovať jedného zo svojich generálov aj svojho syna. Yourran Garko však vzal malého Lucia do chrámu Jedi na Coruscant, kde sa z neho stal youngling a neskôr padawan rádu. V ráde Jedi (36-25 BBY) thumb|left|Lucius Noctis ako Rytier Jedi Lucius sa stal teda younglingom v Ráde. O 6 rokov neskôr sa stala padawanom a jeho majstrom sa stal Majster Taga. Počas nasledujúcich štyroch rokov sa s Tagom veľmi zblížil a stal sa prvým človekom v jeho živote, ktorého mal skutočne rád. V roku 26 BBY sa Lucius už intenzívne pripravoval na skúšky rytiera Jedi v Chráme na Coruscante. Taga odišiel na misiu s vedeckým tímom na Tatooine. Pár týždňov na to mu Rada Jedi oznámila, že Taga je mŕtvy. Lucius dostal zákaz pliesť sa do vyšetrovania, ktorého záver určil že išlo o nehodu, zabitie neznámym zvieraťom. Lucius však dobre ukryl hnev a smútok v hĺbke svojho srdca ale neprestal túžiť po pomste. Prisahal si, že svojho majstra pomstí. Prešiel skúškami a stal sa Rytierom Jedi. Celý rok slúžil v Ráde a slúžil aj vôle rady. V roku 25 BBY sa však dostal pri jednej úlohe na Tatooine a rozhodol sa vyšetriť dávno zabudnutú krivdu. Odhalil rozsiahlu konšpiráciu, do ktorej boli zapojení významní členovia senátu, huttskí kriminálni lordi a nájomní lovci. Našiel a zabil všetkých, ktorí boli do ilegálneho obchodu ktorý stál jeho majstra život. Zároveň si však uvedomil, že o tom musela vedieť aj Rada a nič mu nepovedala ani nič neurobila. Vtedy začal prvý krát pochybovať o ceste Svetla. Rebel (25-22 BBY) thumb|Lucius Noctis ako rebel na ThaliíLucius sa rozhodol inzultovať so zistenou pravdou Majstra Windu, no ten ho miesto vysvetlenia poslal vyhľadávať deti citlivé na Silu na vzdialenú planétu. Lucius sa rozzúril, no úlohu poslúchol. Zároveň však zistil, že planétou na ktorú cestuje, je jeho rodná planéta Thalia. Keď dorazil do svojho rodiska, zhrozil sa, aká obrovská chudoba vládla medzi nižšou a strednou triedou. Odklonil sa od svojej úlohy, predstieral svoju smrť, pričom stratil aj svoj modrý svetelný meč a stal sa fantómom, tajomným ochrancom Thalského ľudu. Pripojil sa k Rebelskému hnutiu Thalie. Vyrobil si nový zlatý meč, ktorý sa stal symbolom nádeje pre ľud Thalie. Tesne pred Klonovoými Vojnami plánovalo Rebelské hnutie veľký útok na letné sídlo cisára Noticia. Rebeli však boli podvedení a cisár v sídle nebol. Miesto neho však bola v sídle ukrytá celá légia pod vedením cisárovho najstaršieho syna Antonia Tiberia VIII. Lucius sa nakoniec stretol v zúfalom súboji s vlastným bratom na najvyššej bašte a okolo zúrila bitka. Rebeli boli zatlačení do úzadia, no dostali novú nádej. Lucius porazil svojho brata a zvrhol ho z veže do mora. Rebeli takmer dobyli pevnosť a celá bitka sa odohrávala v pevnosti. Vtedy však dorazili ďalšie tri légie pod vedením mladšieho cisárovho syna, Gaia Tiberia XI. spolu s ťažkou artilériou. Gaius nariadil bombardovať pevnosť, napriek tomu že v nej stále bolo mnoho vojakov jeho brata. Všetci vojaci XX. légie pôvodne vedenej Antoniom Tiberiom a všetci rebeli boli mŕtvi a pevnosť zrovnaná so zemou. Lucius spadol z veže do mora a on bol na prahu smrti. Vtedy ho však zachránil neznámy muž, odviedol ho ďaleko od bitky a naložil ho do lode, ktorou ho odviezol na neznáme miesto. Na Thalií o Luciovi už nikto nikdy nepočul, no v neskorších časoch ho oslobodený národ pokladal za národného hrdinu. Klonové vojny (22-19 BBY) thumb|left|Lucius počas Klonových VojenMuž ktorý Lucia zachránil a odviedol bol Artel Darc, jeden zo Sithských akolytov vyslaných Darthom Sidiousom. Samotný Temný lord prijal Artela spolu s bezvládnym Luciom na Mustafare. Sidious Lucia vyliečil pomocou Sithskej alchýmie a počas niekoľkomesačného výcviku zlomil jeho vôlu a obrátil ho na Temnú stranu. Počas svojho výcviku sa zoznámil s krásnou Aestrou Cognoscence, ktorej majstrom bol Artel Darc a ona bola jeho padlou padawankou, ktorá spolu s ním prišla z Rádu Jedi. Tajne sa do nej zaľúbil, no nikomu nedal nič najavo. Luciov posledný test bolo zabitie Artela Darca, muža, ktorý ho zachránil a muža, ktorého si jeho milovaná Aestra ctila nadovšetko ako majstra. Lucius však neváhal ani sekundu a Aestra usmrtil v súboji na Mustafare v roku 21 BBY. Aestra ho za to znenávidela a ušla. A tak Lucius stratil jedinú lásku, ktorú kedy v živote mal a jeho srdce ešte viac ochladlo. Pár mesiacov na to bol Lucius vyslaný na Tervissis, do mesta Ansaris, aby tam dohliadol na temný rituál tamojších temných mágov, ktorí mali za úlohu oživiť bájnu beštiu. Planéta však bola napadnutá inváziou Republikových síl a Ansaris bolo jedno z obležaných miest. Keď sa republikové sily blížili ku centru mesta, Lucius práve strážil kňazov pri rituále Temnej Sily. Do katedrály vtrhol padawan jedi Jacen Ma´Ase. Lucius a Jacen spolu bojovali a Lucius mal značne navrch, no Jacen ho nakoniec premohol a odsekol mu pravú ruku. Lucius potom ušiel, nechal planétu Tervissis napospas Republike a odletel na Mustafar, aby oznámil svoje zlyhanie majstrovi. Darth Sidious Lucia potrestal za zlyhanie, daroval mu novú ruku a poslal ho na Coruscant, aby svoje zlyhanie odčinil. Luciova šanca prišla v roku 19 BBY, keď nastala Bitka o Coruscant. Podarilo sa mu dostať až do Chrámu Jedi, kde našiel padawana Jacena Ma´Ase. Bojoval s ním a po jeho boku bojovali dve sestry Tia a Kira Cruz. Tia jeho mečom zomrela a Kiru omráčil - zostal iba Jacen, ktorého nakoniec porazil. Rozhodol sa ho však nezabiť, iba mu zmrzačil tvár svetelným mečom a jeho droidi ho zajali. Odviedol ho na planétu Druckenwell, kde ho zlomil a urobil z neho Temného Sithského akolyta a svojho učedníka. Následne ho jeho majster povolal na Coruscant, aby s ním oslávil konečné víťazstvo. Vtedy však Lucius zistil pravdu, že jeho majster je v skutočnosti Kancelár Palpatine a rovnako ako zradil Rytierov Jedi, zradil aj svojich bývalých akolytov a do jedného ich nechal zabiť. Po páde Republiky (19-5 BBY) thumb|Starší Lucius v exileLucius stratil loajalitu ako k Temnej, tak k Svetlej strane Sily, jeho padawan Jacen však bol nespokojný a jeho srdce príliš temné. Obrátil sa proti svojmu majstrovi a Lucius ho tak zabil v súboji na orbite Coruscantu. Potom sám odišiel do exilu na Druckenwell, kre prežil dlhé roky v samote a rozjímaní. Bol však prenasledovaný inkvizíciou a tá ho prvý krát dostihla v roku 11 BBY na Cato Nemoidia. Nemoidiáni ho zradili a jeho obklúčili mnohí inkvizítori. Lucius však pobil mnoho z nich a so zraneniami ušiel z planéty. Pár rokov sa ukrýval v Huttskom vesmíre až do roku 8 BBY, kedy sa rozhodol odísť na Alderaan a hľadať útechu v novovznikajúcej Rebelskej Aliancií. Predstavil sa ako preživší majster rádu a stal sa dobrým priateľom a radcom princa Balea Organu. Luciov osud sa naplnil v roku 5 BBY, keď Balea prišiel navštíviť jeho synovec Nathaniel Organa s manželkou Kirou Cruz. Kira v Luciovi spoznala Sitha, ktorý pred 15 rokmi zabil jej sestru na Coruscante. Ukázala sa pravda a Bale Organa ho chcel okamžite popraviť. Nat však nesúhlasil a Lucia vyzval na súboj. Tak sa stretli dvaja muži, ktorí sa stretli ako younglingovia v Chráme Jedi pred mnohými rokmi, po prvý krát tvárou v tvár. Lucius, oslabený mnohými dávnymi aj nedávnymi zraneniami nedokázal udržať tempo s mladším Natom, ktorého schopnosti boli už celkom na vrchole. Lucius prehral a Nat ho na nádvorí kráľovského paláca Alderaanu zabil. Luciovo telo bolo pochované v horách ďaleko od všetkej civilizácie a jeho kosti tam ležali až kým o päť rokov na to nebola planéta zničená. Potom sa jeho telo, myseľ aj duša stali jedným s nekonečným vesmírom a Lucius tak konečne našiel pokoj, ktorý hľadal.